Never tear us apart
by KurtsieLover
Summary: Sebastian amaba a Kurt mas de lo que había amado a alguien en su vida, Kurt amaba a Sebastian... pero como amigo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Como lo prometí aquí esta mi nueva historia que es obviamente Kurtbastian y tiene una trama que no me imagine escribiendo pero igual me gusta la idea, me alegra estar devuelta en Fanfiction después de todos los problemas que he pasado por suerte están solucionados al fin, he usado el recurso del "POV" pero no me gusta la verdad tener que señalarlo en la historia solo lo hice para que no se confundan pero si me dicen que los puedo retirar lo haré estoy abierta a sugerencias y criticas siempre que sean constructivas. Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico que puedan encontrar.**_

_**Glee no me pertenece y eso es una pena.**_

* * *

_**(POV Kurt)**_

Hay ciertos momentos en la vida que parecen estar destinados a suceder a pesar de los que puedan decir los escépticos , como cuando te despiden de tu empleo pero luego consigues una muchísimo mejor que resulta ser el trabajo con el que soñabas pero antes no lo conseguiste o como cuando conoces en la cola a un extraño y esta persona se convierte en una gran amigo… bueno quizás a ti nunca te haya pasado esto último pero a mi si me sucedió porque así fue como conocí al que es mi mejor amigo desde hace mas de dos años, así conocí a Sebastian.

Conocerlo fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en un año que había sido malísimo; había terminado con mi novio de varios años por culpa de su infidelidad, tuve una gran pelea con mi compañera de piso y amiga que resulto en que ella se mudara, me robaron mi bolso con mis amados bosquejos, se inundo mi departamento, arruinaron mi abrigo favorito en la tintorería y muchas cosas más que si las enumerara se haría terriblemente tedioso.

Cuando recuerdo como nos conocimos aun me saca una sonrisa, todo sucedió en la cola del caja del supermercado en día festivo. Estaba en la mitad de una cola que no parecía querer avanzar, llevaba más de 15 minutos y seguía en el mismo lugar, había revisado mi celular por quinta vez sin que nada me llamara la atención, estaba a punto de ponerme los audífonos cuando escuche un comentario muy curioso.

_Flashback_

_"Vaya desesperada que quiere sacar ligue con el tipo de la caja como se le nota que le pego feo la menopausia" – Dijo una voz burlona en mi espalda, me dio mucha risa ver que en verdad la señora estaba coqueteando con el joven de la caja que no pude evitar comentar también yo algo._

_"A lo mejor busca un descuento, el chico tiene la edad como para ser su hijo" – trate de aguantar la risa y sonar sincero_

_"Clarooo de seguro quiere un descuento en estrógenos o en cera para depilarse el bozo"_

_"Quizás un descuento en fajas o cremas anti-arrugas porque de ambas le hacen falta"- ambos reímos con mi comentario, vi aparecer una mano a mi lado derecho y la voz de mi compañero de cola decir algo diferente esta vez._

_" Sebastian Smythe, mucho gusto"_

_"Kurt Hummel, igualmente" – respondí mientras estrechaba su mano, como de milagro la cola comenzó a avanzar por fin y ambos suspiramos aliviados._

_Fin del Flashback_

Antes de irnos del supermercado intercambiamos números, nos la pasamos los siguientes días mandándonos cosas graciosas luego a los pocos días no reuníamos a tomar un café y en poco tiempo nos hicimos inseparables inclusive fue mucho mejor amigo que la que se decía mi "mejor amiga", la amistad que él me da es muy especial para mi y estoy seguro que siempre seremos amigos.

_**(Final del POV)**_

* * *

_**(POV Sebastian)**_

Estaba decidido este era el momento, no había marcha atrás

"Kurt, ya no quiero ser tu amigo" – dije con determinación sin recibir respuesta.

Claro que era obvio que no recibiría respuesta porque los espejos no hablan, dije que lo diría en voz alta pero no que se lo diría a él, me demore como 2 años para poder decirlo en voz alta y será mucho más difícil decírselo en persona, ni se te ocurra criticarme porque no sabes que difícil es confesarle a tu mejor amigo que no quieres seguir siendo su amigo porque estas enamorado de él y más aun si es alguien tan maravilloso como Kurt.

Es tan difícil lidiar con este sentimiento cada vez que lo veo quiero abrazarlo por la adorable manera con la que me recibe pero no puedo arriesgar nuestra amistad, él es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en toda la vida ya que nunca he sido la persona que tiene muchos amigos… bueno la verdad es que cada vez que alguien quería ser mi amigo no soportaba mi sarcasmo y yo no pienso renunciar a ese tan grande placer con tal de tener un amigo, claro todo eso fue diferente cuando conocí a Kurt por él haría cualquier locura si me lo pidiera y eso es lo peor de todo porque yo no soy de esa clase de persona que cuando se enamora hace esas cosas pero por él me cambiaria de nombre a "Pepito grillo", si así de mal estoy. Lo mejor de todo es que a Kurt le gusta mi sarcasmo, acepta todas mis torpezas y malos hábitos por eso es tan difícil confesarle mi amor porque no podría soportar su rechazo y mucho menos perder su amistad.

_**(Final del POV)**_

* * *

_**(POV Santana)**_

Tenemos una amiga en común su nombre es Santana, es una bruja metiche, sabelotodo y que nos sigue a todos los lados para que le invitemos la comida, a pesar de todos estos detalles no puedo más que adorarla es como una hermana para mí claro que eso ella no lo sabe porque sino lo usaría en su favor, ella como que se dio cuenta que estoy enamorado de Kurt y me molesta con eso me amenaza con que lo se lo va a decir aun no entiendo cómo se dio cuenta a veces me hace pensar que es cierto que tiene un tercer ojo mexicano.

Yo ya me di cuenta de todo hace mucho tiempo, pude ver a través de los ojos del suricata y saber que le tiene muchas ganas a Kurt, no se le puede culpar por que Porcelana no esta nada mal y si yo no fuera lesbiana ya me hubiera lanzado sobre él, me molesta que Sebastian no se le declare y sea tan cobarde porque en realidad harían buena pareja pero claro ese no es el único problema, existe uno de dimensiones gigantescas: Kurt no se da cuenta de nada en lo absoluto que el otro se muere por él y mira que esto es preocupante porque muchas veces Sebastian es muy obvio, yo debería intervenir pero tampoco quiero apresurar las cosas, al final de cuentas es problema del suricata pero igual me divierto amenazándolo.

_**(Final del POV)**_

* * *

"Sabes querido Sebastian estaba pensando que para mi cumpleaños quiero un vestido nuevo" – le dijo la latina a su amigo

-"¿Y que te hace pensar que yo te voy a regalar algo?"- respondió el chico mientras cambiaba de canales

"A bueno eso es cosa tuya si no quieres dar un regalo igual se convertirá en cosa mía si le digo a Kurt lo terriblemente enamorado que estas" –al escuchar esto el muchacho entro en pánico y se le vio en todo el rostro "A eso creí, luego te muestro que vestido quiero" – agrego ella mientras le quitaba el control remoto

"Eres un monstruo"- le saco la lengua y se cruzo de brazos como niño chiquito.

En eso llego Kurt al departamento que compartía con el otro joven, no le sorprendía encontrar a Santana en su casa la chica prácticamente vivía con ellos y estaban ambos como siempre viendo la televisión.

"¡Sebby!"- le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se sentaba a su lado "¿Por qué estás haciendo pucheritos?"

"Porque no le deje ver los dibujos" – se burla la chica

"Eres como un niño" –le desordeno el cabello y se dirigió a la cocina mientras Sebastian lo miraba con ojos de adoración

"Me muero de hambre, ¿Que vas a preparar?" – grito Santana desde la sala

"El plato favorito de Sebby"- respondió causando que el mencionado se derritiera un poco más de la felicidad

* * *

Cuando se sentaron a comer notaron a Kurt más feliz de lo normal, los otros chicos se miraron entre sí como preguntándose qué pasaba pero ninguno parecía tener la respuesta, estaban a punto de preguntarle hasta que él mismo comenzó a hablar.

"Chicos tengo algo muy importante que decirles" – lo miraron expectantes "Adam está en la ciudad y me llamo para pedirme un cita"

A Sebastian le iba a dar un infarto, de todos los tipos con los que había salido Kurt antes tenía que ser justo Adam el que se apareciera ahora, no es que se odiaran en lo absoluto el británico era terriblemente amable y eso era lo peor porque lo que tuvo con Kurt no funciono solo por el hecho que el rubio tuvo que volver a su país.

"Y que le dijiste" – tuvo que preguntar la latina al ver que el otro muchacho se quedo en shock

"Pues que si, obvio que le diría que sí y tengo el presentimiento que esta vez las cosas si van a funcionar" –digo con voz cantarina

Santana solo podía pensar en una cosa "Sebastian, estas jodido".

* * *

_**Bueno espero que le haya gustado el primer capitulo y me dejen algunos reviews, cualquier duda respecto a la historia solo me dejan un comentario y serán resueltas todas sus inquietudes. Seria enormemente feliz si me dejaran reviews para saber si a alguien le interesa mis locuras y me motive a continuar. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias por sus adorables reviews, se me pasaron los días sin actualizar por distraída y por que cambie unas cuantas cosas a ultima hora, en cuanto a sus reviews; en uno me preguntaron cuando actualizaba pues la verdad no tengo una fecha fija es depende como salga la inspiración, en otro mencionan a "Adam" la verdad que siempre me pareció encantador (tengo una debilidad por los británicos jaja) lamento que no sea completamente de su agrado pero no tenia ganas de poner a Blaine como "el otro"en la disputa, en otro review me mencionan que seria mejor sin POV en lo cual concuerdo y probare en este capitulo retirándolos porque es un episodio mas centrado en Sebby (me encanta decirle así) espero que les agrade, cualquier "horror ortográfico" disculpenlo que puse de apurada el capitulo para que no esperen más.**_

_**Glee no me pertenece y eso es una pena.**_

* * *

Él era perfecto hasta cuando salía de la ducha, no es que lo ande espiando pero si se paseaba por el departamento en bata de baño buscando sus cremas que siempre terminaban por algún motivo fuera de su lugar (juro que no tengo nada que ver) es obvio que lo terminare viendo en toda su gloria post-ducha, claro que él grita "no me mires que estoy despeinado" mientras corre despavorido, muchas veces quise decirle "cariño te ves hermoso" pero eso sería muy arriesgado ya que me vería en toda la cara el "cásate conmigo, por favor" que pongo en estas circunstancias, a veces me he puesto a pensar que quizás he perdido la razón o que en algún momento me han abducido los aliens de hecho un amigo mío dice que ambas opciones son muy probables, se que Hunter me lo dice con toda la buena onda del mundo porque hemos sido amigos desde la escuela y ahora socios en la pequeña agencia de publicidad que tenemos pero no hay necesidad que se burle de mi cada vez que viene a visitarme, tampoco entiendo cómo se dio cuenta que estoy enamorado de Kurt porque no soy para nada evidente.

* * *

Comprar un fin de semana en el mercadillo callejero "Union Square Greenmarket" era típico para los tres amigos, siempre encontraban lo más fresco en frutas y verduras , claro era por Kurt que siempre terminaban en ese lugar, Santana era indiferente al tema siempre y cuando le invitaran a almorzar iba a donde el chico le dijera pero Sebastian en cambio iba muy de mala gana no era una persona que le gustara despertarse tan temprano para ir de compras pero por su amado pondría la mejor cara posible.

"A qué hora vas a comenzar a contarme de tu cita con Adam, se que te estás aguantando" – la latina pregunto ganándose una risita departe de su amigo

"Pues fue muy atento, fuimos a cenar y nos pusimos al día en todas las cosas que hemos hecho, realmente sigue tan encantador como siempre"

"Maldito Adam y su jodido encanto" - gritaba en su mente Sebastian

"A pesar de mis presentimientos no estoy seguro si deberíamos volver a salir oficialmente, Sebby dime con sinceridad tu qué crees que debo hacer" se detuvieron al escuchar la pregunta

Sebastian se quedo mudo "Me está preguntando que sea sincero pero si me sincero lo arruino todo, ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?" – rondaba en su cabeza

Antes que pudiera responder una mujer mayor de aspecto particular les hizo señas, Kurt curioso con siempre se acerco y sus amigos tuvieron que acercarse también.

"Hola Precioso ¿Quieres que te lea la mano?" - obviamente era una gitana

"Oh nunca me han leído la mano, suena interesante" – estiro la mano encantado el ojiazul

"Esta mujer solo quiere sacar dinero" – murmuro el otro muchacho a su amiga

"Suricata, nunca dudes de los poderes de una gitana"

A Sebastian le sorprendió la respuesta de su amiga "No me digas que tú crees en toda esta mier-" - fue interrumpido

"Que linda mano, buena salud quizás deberías subir un poquito de peso, tendrás una vida larga y feliz, referente al trabajo hiciste bien en cambiar de profesión" – la gitana señalaba las líneas de la mano del muchacho mientras este sonreía fascinado

"Y en el amor" - pregunto Santana, ganándose una mirada molesta de Sebastian

Respondió con seguridad "Pues dice que conoces a tu media naranja"

"¿Oh Enserio?, que curioso ¿no?" - pregunto con malicia Santana ganándose que el más alto de los amigos le mirara con un "No te atrevas" en la mirada

"Dígame mas sobre mi media naranja" - insistió un emocionado Kurt

"Pues eso costara un poco más porque eso no lo dice tu mano pero puedo adivinar que es extranjero… parece europeo y que esta terriblemente enamorado de ti, eso es todo cariño" – la gitana le soltó la mano y estiro la suya para recibir su pago

"Y-yo pago" – Saco su billetera un pálido Sebastian

Kurt no se podía contener de la felicidad "¡Escuchaste eso Santy!"

Santana tuvo una idea malévola en su cabeza "Oh sí que lo escuche… sabias que Sebastian es francés de nacimiento ¿No?" – dijo en falso tono de inocencia

Sebastian quedo paralizado con gran billete en la mano, la gitana se lo quito de las manos, agradeció y se fue rápido antes que él pudiera reaccionar, al muchacho no le intereso, la verdad es que en estos momentos tenía en mente solo como asesinar a Santana.

"Si creo que Sebastian lo menciono y que va regularmente pero nunca le tome mucha atención" – la muchacha no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su amigo no se daba cuenta de las señales "Esperen un minuto…" - Sebastian se puso más pálido todavía "Eso significa que podrías cuando vaya a Francia me tienes que dar un tour y de seguro debes tener una casa familiar en donde podríamos llegar junto a Santana ¿No Sebby?

Respondió rápidamente "S-si si una enorme casa para ir cuando quieras"

"Eres un encanto Sebby, ¡oh miren esos tomates se ven hermosos!" - se alejo de sus amigos el ojiazul

"Voy a disfrutar matándote, en serio no me interesa si voy a prisión" - detuvo el muchacho a la latina

"Oh por favor mira como estoy temblando de miedo, nuestro querido amigo es tan inocente que no se dio cuenta de nada no hagas escándalo pareces niña con su periodo"

"¿Chicos porque se demoran tanto?" - le hizo señas Kurt desde un puesto de verduras

"¡Ya vamos porcelana!" volteo a mirar a su otro amigo "Ahora cálmate y volvamos antes que sospeche" lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro consigo.

* * *

"Pero no entiendo tú eras "El gran Sebastian Smythe" en la escuela, tenias siempre a un tipo en tu cama y en la universidad fue tu consagración, éramos los tipos más geniales de la historia te faltaban manos de tantos tipos que se te lanzaban, pero ahora te pones a sufrir como nena" Hunter sirvió dos vasos mas de whisky.

"Si, si, si, tienes razón yo era legendaaario, pero mírame ahora estoy haciendo el ridículo yo no soy cualquier idiota, soy Sebastian Smith" se sirvió otro vaso mas "Espera soy Smythe no Smith… voy a decirle a Kurt la verdad" - se levanto del sillón decidido

"¡Eso es! Vas a ir y le vas a contar todoooo de una vezzz" - se paro también

"Me declaro, me declaro porque me declaro y estoy tan seguro que… dame un papel que lo escribo y lo firmo" - se sentó de nuevo

"No mira se que estamos borrachos pero tampoco exageres, y si te acobardas" - pregunto Hunter y sirvió otra ronda

"No me voy a acobardar, me voy a declarar a Kurt este jueves y te lo escribo"

"Ya que estamos con la confianza tan alta porque no escribes que si no cumples me servirás el café por un mes"

"Pffff claro que lo escribo y pongo que paseo a tu perro todos los domingos del mes" - Hunter se mato de la risa al escuchar a su amigo cavar su propia tumba

"Yaaaaa, trato hecho" - tampoco que fuera a desaprovechar algo así

Ambos amigos siguieron bebiendo hasta que se acabaron todo el licor de la casa de Hunter, Sebastian durmió pensando que había sido una grandiosa idea firmarle ese papel a su amigo, idea que realmente no resultaría como imaginaba.

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo y tratare de actualizar pronto, no olviden que cualquier duda respecto a la historia solo me dejan un comentario y serán resueltas todas sus preguntas. Espero sus reviews para saber si a alguien sigue pensando que estas locuras tienen algo de sentido jajaja. Por cierto les comento que es muy posible que aparezca Dani muy pronto, así que si tienen algo que decir al respecto lo escuchare, también díganme que creen que pasara en el próximo capitulo con "La gran idea de Sebby", que tengan unos maravillosos días. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias por reviews, fanfiction tuvo un problema cuando puse el capitulo anterior que hizo que no se viera la actualización pero ya se soluciono, ahora veremos que paso con "La gran idea de Sebastian", ojala les guste el capitulo que lo hice con todo mi cariño, cualquier "horror ortográfico" discúlpenlo que de nuevo puse de apurada el capitulo por que me demore mucho otra vez.**_

_**Glee no me pertenece y eso es una pena.**_

* * *

La peor idea que había tenido Sebastian en mucho tiempo era haber bebido hasta el punto de quedarse dormido en el incomodísimo sillón de Hunter, tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido, se levanto con mucha dificultad y camino lentamente por el departamento buscando al dueño de casa, necesitaba una aspirina y necesitaba estar en su casa, encontró a su amigo en su oficina viendo unos papeles.

"¿Qué haces Hunter?" – le era difícil pensar que su amigo estaba tan tranquilo a esa hora de la mañana y con la resaca encima.

"Pues leyendo algo que te va a parecer muy interesante" – le extendió una copia

Sebastian la tomo de mala gana, no tenía ni idea que le podía importar este papelucho pero su cara se transformo a una de espanto cuando leyó el contenido, estaba muy mal escrito pero si pasaba esos errores podía entender algo muy claramente.

"No lo voy a hacer, estaba borracho cuando lo prometí" – rompió el papel en pedacitos

Hunter saco otro papel y se lo mostró "¿Creías que no le sacaría copias?, tengo un montón de ellos"

"Que buen amigo eres en serio, como me haces firmar esto… Yo no soy tu empleada para traerte el café o peor aun pasearte al perro, te aprovechaste que estaba ebrio" – respondió indignado

"Pero si tu insististe en lo del perro yo sugerí la idea del café pero lo firmaste tu solito, tampoco soy tan tonto como para negarme a una oferta así de generosa deberías estar agradecido que no te deje poner tu grandiosa idea de pasearte disfrazado de Hello Kitty por Central Park" – su amigo lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos "¡En serio querías hacer eso! Tuve que insistirte que eso era extremo así que agradece, aparte yo que tu mejor me le declararía a Kurt de una buena vez ya es hora que dejes de lloriquear"

"Esto va a ser difícil… pero tampoco pienso hacer de tu empleada así que lo hare le diré a Kurt como lo prometí, tengo que hacerlo antes que sea demasiado tarde y se ponga otra vez de novio con Adam"

"Celebremos porque te volvieron a crecer las pelotas" – propuso Hunter feliz

"Nada de alcohol no vuelvo a beber contigo" – salió de la oficina por su chaqueta y se fue del departamento.

Eran las 8:30 de la mañana cuando Sebastian se apareció por su departamento se había tomado una pastilla en el camino y estaba digiriendo la idea que en menos de un semana le diría a su mejor amigo todo lo que sentía por él, se quito los zapatos al entrar y encontró al chico de sus sueños ordenando.

Kurt se percato de su presencia y se le acerco "Hasta que por fin te apareces borrachín" – le dijo juguetonamente mientras se paraba en punta de pies y le acomodaba el pelo "¿Desayunaste?" – Sebastian movió la cabeza negativamente "Bueno entonces toma una ducha que te hace falta y te voy preparando algo ¿Si?"

Sebastian obedeció, mientras se duchaba pensaba que Kurt seria aun más dulce con él si fueran novios, se ponía a imaginar lo maravilloso que sería decirle novio a Kurt y llenarlo de besos a su antojo.

* * *

"No quiero que vengas el jueves" – su amiga lo miro fijamente "Es que voy a contarle todo a Kurt y quiero hacerlo solo"

"Bueno pues hare otros planes para el jueves, iré a un club a ver qué consigo, necesito lucir estas extensiones"- se acomodo el cabello "Espero que estés planeando algo realmente bueno para esa noche, es tu gran oportunidad".

"Si aparte tengo varios días para planearlo todo perfectamente" – tomo un poco de su café

"Ya estamos lunes" – dijo burlonamente

Sebastian suspira y se paso las manos por los cabellos, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse en 3 días seria la noche que cambiara la amistad que tenia con Kurt y por la suerte que tenia las cosas podían salir muy mal pero era el momento adecuado ya no podía seguir postergando la fecha. Durante los siguientes días se encontró varias veces mirando fijamente a su mejor amigo, quien solo le sonreía sin saber que por la cabeza de Sebastian pasaban muchas ideas de cómo sorprenderlo y enamorarlo.

* * *

El jueves llego más rápido de lo normal esa semana y para Kurt era el día en que se le ocurrió invitar a Adam al departamento. Se lo había encontrado cuando salió a comer con Isabel en el almuerzo, le propuso que lo acompañara a comer algo y ver una película en su casa, obviamente Adam había aceptado complacido de compartir la tarde con el contratenor.

"Santy me preguntaba si vendrías a casa hoy, estoy llevando una nueva película y a Adam"

Santana se preocupo "¿Y es seguro que va él?"

"Si, estamos en el tren, llegamos pronto… entonces ¿Vienes o no?" – pregunto sin notar la preocupación de su amiga

"Eh no, ya tengo planes pero será para la próxima" – se apresuro a responder

"Oh ok bueno que te diviertas, seremos los tres nada más, espero que a Sebby no le importe"

"Uh si de seguro que no le importara"

Se despidieron y colgaron, Santana no podía creer que suerte más mala tenía Sebastian.

"Oh mierda Sebastian va a perder la cabeza" – le marco

"Santana que quieres, te dije que voy a estar ocupado aun no me decido que música pondré y estoy viendo que la comida no se estropee" – pregunto mientras miraba la comida cocinarse

"Esconde todo y vota la comida al drenaje" –la latina dijo sin tacto

"Que estás loca o por fin todas esas extensiones te dañaron el cerebro, ¿Por qué haría eso?" – Sebastian no entendía nada

"A menos que quieras tener una cena romántica con Kurt y Adam, será mejor que me hagas caso" – respondió con sarcasmo

Sebastian se quedo paralizado"¿Como que Adam?"

"Pues que nuestro adorable Kurt lo invito y ya deben estar por llegar, haz lo que te digo hablamos mañana, no te mueras"

Sebastian se dio unos minutos para lamentar su mala suerte para luego apagar las velas, esconder las flores y pensó que la comida no habría necesidad de tirarla, cuando termino de arreglar el departamento pensó esta había sido la noche perfecta para decirle todo pero el destino le jugó una mala pasada.

Se escucho la melodiosa y emocionada voz de Kurt "¡Sebby estoy en casa! Traje una película y a Adam" – se le acerco y le dio la película "Creo que nos va a gustar, la escogió Adam"

Sebastian inspecciono la caja de la película con una ceja alzada "Closer eh, curioso"

"Es una de mis películas favoritas, me sorprende que no la hayan visto antes"

"Yo la he visto por partes y Kurt suele ver musicales, no este tipo de películas"

"Bueno eso no es del todo cierto, no hables mal de mi Sebby" – le pico con el dedo las costillas al chico más alto y le miro a los ojos son una sonrisa risueña que hizo que Sebastian se derritiera un poco mas por su mejor amigo.

Se sentaron a comer frente el televisor, Kurt se sentó en el medio de los dos otros chicos

escuchaba los pequeños comentarios que le daba Adam y se reía con él, Sebastian quería matar al británico por tener la atención de su mejor amigo y de disfrutar su comida, hicieron una pausa a pedido de Kurt cuando terminaron de comer para ordenar todo y no dejar los platos tirados en lo cual Sebastian rápidamente se ofreció como ayudante de su amigo para ordenar, él no iba a permitir que Adam le quitara eso también.

Cuando reiniciaron la película Kurt se acerco mas a Sebastian inconscientemente como un acto de costumbre entre ellos olvidando a Adam.

Después de 20 minutos Adam se sintió excluido y pregunto "Con quién creen que se debe quedar con Anna o Alice"

"Alice" –Respondieron ambos chicos y se sonrieron "Ella es maravillosa, aparte que la interpreta Natalie Portman" – dice Kurt con una sonrisa en el rostro "Ambos adoramos a Natalie, excepto que en Thor 2, él se debería haber quedado con…" – voltea a mirar a su mejor amigo

"Loki" – responden ambos comenzándose a reír mientras hablaban de cosas que solo ellos entendían, haciendo que Adam se sintiera de nuevo excluido hasta el fin de la película.

* * *

Camino a casa y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo sucedido en el departamento de Kurt, yo había notado esa dinámica antes cuando comencé a salir con él hace un año por primera vez, sabía que ambos chicos eran muy cercanos pero ahora puedo notar que la cercanía ha aumentado aun más y no soy ningún ingenuo se que para Sebastian eso es más que amistad, note como fingía no tener ningún problema conmigo esta noche en el departamento pero también note que mi presencia le desagrada sin embargo la manera en que miraba a Kurt, como le hablaba, como lo trataba era la de alguien enamorado. Como siempre todo esto pasaba desapercibido por Kurt porque él siempre ha sido bastante inocente e ingenuo, ya hace un año había sentido los celos de Sebastian pero los atribuí a que se podía sentir amenazado en su estatus de mejor amigo pero ahora todo encajaba, los celos no eran de amigo no para nada, Sebastian está enamorado de Kurt pero el detalle es que el objeto de su amor no se da cuenta. Ahora con esta información adquirida sé que tengo un rival, uno muy silencioso y muy poderoso pero yo no me rindo tan fácil, menos aun cuando Kurt se siente tan atraído por mí, solo que de ahora en adelante las citas que tenga con él deben ser en mi departamento, no voy a dejar que Sebastian me quite la atención de Kurt de nuevo.

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el tercer capitulo una vez mas prometeré actualizar pronto, no olviden que cualquier duda respecto a la historia solo me dejan un comentario y serán resueltas todas sus preguntas. Espero sus reviews para seguir motivada, no sean malitos un review no cuesta nada es gratis jajaj. Adam me quedo medio malo al final y pues puede que no sea tan maravilloso que sino esto seria Kadam y pues no lo es. Haré unas preguntas ojala puedan contestarlas; ¿Alguien vio la película "Closer"?¿Han estado en la friendzone o por su culpa algún amigo en la friendzone por tu culpa?. Que tengan hermosos días.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Después de muchos días estoy de vuelta, estuve enferma con una gripe terrible y cuando me creí recuperada tuve una recaída de ****película, puse todo lo que mi reciente restablecida salud me permitió en este capitulo pero siento que no me quedo como quería pero ya lo solucionare con los siguientes capítulos, ya saben si hay algún error ortográfico traten de pasarlo por alto.**_

_**Glee no me pertenece y es una pena, porque sino habría Kurtbastian en la historia y mas variedad en música.**_

* * *

Kurt había decidido por fin ponerle una etiqueta a la relación que tenia con Adam, los días siguiente a la visita a su departamento Adam había sido extremadamente cariñoso con él y eso le había dado la confianza necesaria como para hacerlo oficial, sabía que sus amigos lo apoyarían sin contar que Adam tenia la madurez suficiente como para estar en una relación y después de tantos fracasos amorosos ya era momento de acertar de una vez por todas.

* * *

Lo peor del mes y quizás del año tenía que haber sido definitivamente entrar al Facebook esta mañana, se suponía que debía haber estado trabajando en una nueva campaña de publicidad pero de alguna manera termine entrando en la red social para que lo primero que me entere es que "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel está en una relación con Adam Crawford" seguido de Hunter gritando por su café, como ya había sucedido varias veces durante estas últimas semanas pensé que era un error pero al segundo grito de Hunter por su café logre salir del estupor, pero aun así no podía levantarme de la silla, no era posible que todo para mi fuera tan difícil.

* * *

Hunter entro en la oficina de su amigo "¿Dónde está mi café?" – se percato de la cara de Sebastian "¿Estás bien? – su amigo le señalo la pantalla

"Esta con Adam ahora ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?" - se paso las manos por el cabello

"Por imbécil" – respondió sin pena

Sebastian lo miro molesto "Que buen amigo eres eh"

"Debiste de haberte declarado hace mucho tiempo, no lo puedes culpar por lo tengo entendido es buen tipo el tal Adam y tu eres demasiado lento"

"Lo peor es que tendré que verlo besar a Kurt cuando yo debería estar en su lugar"

"Tienes 2 opciones o ser el bueno de la historia siendo el gran y mejor amigo que ya eres apoyando a Kurt o ser el más listo y robarle el novio a Adam y no me mires así que no es la primera vez que te metes en una relación"

"Ese era el antiguo Sebastian, el nuevo Sebastian respeta las relaciones de los demás y no haría una jugada así en Kurt"

"Así que seras el bueno de la historia pero recuerda que con esa actitud no te quedaras con Kurt"

* * *

Adam daba vueltas en la habitación mientras mantenía una acalorada conversación por teléfono.

"No digas eso que tu ya la sabias hace tiempo…. No ya habíamos quedado que veríamos a otras personas… ese ya no es mi problema" – escucho que tocaban la puerta "Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, adiós" – apago su celular, respiro profundamente antes de atender la puerta.

Detrás de la puerta encontró a un sonriente Kurt que lo abrazo y lo beso.

"Traje algunas cosas, quizás podemos preparar algo y acurrucarnos mientras vemos Downton Abbey" – pregunto Kurt poniendo unos paquetes sobre la mesa

"Me encantaría" – sonaba no muy convencido

Kurt se le acerco y le acaricio un brazo "¿Estás bien? Suenas desanimado"

"No es nada, vamos preparemos algo" – sonrió

* * *

"Donde esta Kurt"– Pregunto Santana mirando en la cocina

Sebastián gruño y le subió el volumen al televisor.

"Me muero de hambre, ¿Donde está la comida? – se quejo de nuevo la latina

"En casa de Adam" – Sebastian respondió amargamente y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza

"Pero acaso porcelana no sabe que tiene responsabilidades que debe cumplir, es noche de How i met your mother y se supone que nos tiene que cocinar"

"¿Por qué no vas donde Adam y te instalas ahí? déjame ver la televisión" – le subió más volumen al televisor

"Así no funcionan las cosas, se supone que Kurt este aquí preparándonos la cena y veríamos televisión" – le quito el control remoto

"¿Y qué cosa quieres que haga eh? ¿Qué lo encierre? ¿Qué le prohíba salir, dime qué quieres que haga?" – grito el chico

"Primero a mi no me grites, segundo esta es tu culpa por no actuar rápido, yo no tengo la culpa de tus frustraciones y que quieras ser el chico bueno de la historia" – su amigo la miro fijamente "Si hable con Hunter, nadie quiere que Kurt se quede con Adam, todos confiamos en que ustedes harían una buena pareja, el único que no confía en si mismo eres tú"

"Tienes razón, lo siento Santana no te debí gritar, yo solo me metí en este lío" – se hundió en el sillón

"Ya ya ya tampoco es para que te deprimas, vamos a ver como solucionamos este problema… pero por ahora vamos a pedir comida china que de verdad me muero de hambre"

* * *

Kurt se encontraba preparando el desayuno, cuando vio entrar a Sebastian al departamento.

"Lo que acabas de hacer demuestra que eres muy buen amigo" – le dijo el ojiazul acomodando la mesa

"¿Lo dices por algo en particular?" – respondió extrañado

"Pasear al perro de Hunter a estas horas en domingo es algo que no lo haría cualquiera y menos gratis" – dijo ajeno a la verdad

"Ah eso sí, claro"

"Sabes Santana conoció a alguien, ahora solo faltarías tu"

Miro extrañado "¿Yo qué?" – a Sebastian no le gustaba a donde iba la conversación

"Me refiero a que ya olvide cuando fue la última vez que saliste con alguien ¿No hay nadie que te guste?" - pregunto inocentemente

En la cabeza de Sebastian había una línea que no podía pronunciar; "Sí, tu".

* * *

_**Este fue el cuarto capitulo, me salio corto, no prometeré actualizar pronto porque es obvio que mi vida esta llena de pequeñas calamidades que me impiden ser mas rápida , ya saben sobre cualquier duda solo dejenla en los comentarios, espero sus reviews por favor que creo que los necesito mucho ahora. Una pregunta para quien quiera responderla ¿Alguien tiene una idea de que es lo que Adam oculta?, que tengan hermosos y saludables días.**_


End file.
